Games in which a player throws a ball, or strikes an object such as baseball, football, softball, racquetball, golf, hockey, lacrosse and tennis that are popular with both children and adults. Training devices are useful for beginners, such as children, who want to learn the basics of proper throwing technique, as well for experienced players, such as teenagers, adults or even professionals, who want to improve or hone their skills.
The theory of sports training is to build correct muscle memory during training that will translate into correct muscle movement during an athletic event. Correct muscle movement during an athletic event is expected to produce a desired performance during the athletic event. Incorrect form during training builds incorrect muscle memory and will result in poorer performance during an athletic event.
It is important to accurately simulate the freedom of movement necessary for training proper throwing or striking technique. Resistance training devices are also useful, since strengthened muscles improve the player's stamina and allow for longer playing time. Also, strong muscles decrease the potential for injury. When a player is injured, they may not be able to continue playing the game. This is not only a disappointment for the player, but the team may suffer by losing its competitive advantage.
Sports training for pitching and throwing consists of repetitive cycles of pitching and throwing. A typical pitcher will grip and throw the ball 100 times per game. He/she must exert the proper velocity to the ball while imparting spin to the ball for delivering the desired pitch. Training must be observed and corrected as needed to insure that the correct muscle memory is being created. Current training methods today generally require an outside observer (a trainer or coach) to observe and correct form during training to produce desired muscle memory. Training sessions need to be long to insure that muscle memory is being developed by consistency, which can only be developed by a large number of correctly performed repetitions.
When hands and eyes are used for exercise, the eyes direct the movement of the hands to the target. The eyes provide initial information regarding the target including size, shape and velocity. Continued visual input is used to adjust for errors in movement to create a more precise movement to the object. Thus, training for striking an object with an elongated sporting implement typically requires repetitive cycles of viewing the object to be struck, which may include a trajectory, and striking the desired object to build eye hand coordination. Training must be observed and corrected as needed to insure that the correct muscle memory is being created. Current training methods today generally require an outside observer (a trainer or coach) to observe and correct form during training to produce desired muscle memory. Training sessions need to be long to insure that muscle memory is being developed by consistency, which can only be developed by a large number of correctly performed repetitions.
Very few training devices exist to aid in the development of correct muscle memory. Most existing training devices are geared toward building muscle mass. Some existing devices are large, heavy and bulky and do not lend themselves to portability. Most existing training devices require an extensive amount of time to train because rapid repetitive motion is not allowed. Most existing technologies cannot be performed without the aid of one or more additional individuals which requires an individual to schedule training around other people's schedules. Often, a coach is necessary to insure proper and correct muscle memory is being built.
Therefore, there is a need for an apparatus which would teach both children and adults of both genders proper technique, through simulation, to increase the accuracy and consistency of throwing pitches, or striking a game object, such as a ball, puck or bird as well as to strengthen muscles through resistance training in order to increase stamina, and to reduce muscle fatigue and risk of injury. The training device should be portable and suitable for use alone or with the assistance of a coach or trainer.
Thus, the present invention provides a training device which overcomes the disadvantages of prior art training systems. The training system of the present invention not only provides for relative ease in the assembly and use, it also permits training without the need to be supervised by a coach or trainer.